The Unexpected Turnabout
by cassidy6
Summary: Kyri and Kabuto move into the city, and soon after, Kabuto is accused of murder! It'll take the help of a very familiar prosecutor to clear his name and find the real murderer!


The Unexpected Turnabout

Kyri stood up, absolute disbelief on her face,

"They think you did it!"

Kabuto walked over to his wife and hugged her,

"Yeah, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I haven't killed anybody in years, why would I start again now,"

He put his hand on Kyri's face

"When I have the most to lose?"

She smiled and let herself be wrapped in his arms once more. After awhile, she gently pulled away,

"Honey? Are you going to have to go to court over this?"

He sighed,

"It was a murder, granted I didn't know the person, but they told me his name was Mr. Burgess. since I was the only person in the elevator with him, they assume I did it. It's funny,"

He said, walking next to Kyri towards the kitchen,

"I heard a balloon pop in the basement near the elevator shaft, then 15 minutes later, someone is shot and killed right next to me..and I get blamed for it!"

Kyri's heart skipped a beat,

_'A Shooting in the same elevator as Kabuto?'_

Kyri grabbed Kabuto's hand and squeezed it, He glanced down at her and noticed she was almost in tears,

"Weren't you scared?"

He smiled and pulled her in closer,

"Oh, honey, of course I was scared..scared I'd never be able to see you again.."

She smiled at that, then went back to thinking about the current situation,

"Maybe it wasn't just coincidence that you weren't killed, maybe it was a planned murder."

Kabuto sighed again, then crossed his arms.

"Even if that was so, the jury's only going to listen to evidence. So they may never find the guy, and I might have to rot in a jail cell for another person's crime. I sure hope they find that gun soon."

Kyri let a few tears fall from her face,

"I hope so, too!"

"Honey, It'll be okay! We just have to-"

A knock on the door stopped him. He opened it and in walked two people, a man, who was wearing a wine red suit with a triple cravat around his neck. His hair was short and his bangs were feathered and out of the way, and a woman that sent chills down Kabuto's spine. Her hair was short and ice blue and she had the coldest eyes he had ever seen. But what was really odd to Kabuto was that she was wearing gloves.

_'What the...? It's the middle of the summer..'_

The woman reached for something that was tied in one of her belt-loops, Kabuto's mouth dropped,

_'What the- Is that a whip?'_

The man cleared his throat, he spoke with an English accent,

"Excuse me, but you're Kabuto Yakushi? The one that was in the elevator with the victim?"

When he received a nod, he smiled slightly,

"Miles Edgeworth, I will be-"

At that moment Kyri walked in and crossed her arms, she scowled at him,

"You will be trying to put my husband behind bars? I know the ones that wear red are usually the prosecutors, aka the ones that always try to get a guilty for the defendant so you can get paid. You don't care if they're innocent or not!"

Miles bowed a short bow, then shook his head,

"Not at all, ma'am. I am solely after the truth, whether or not I win the case is of no concern to me."

The woman suddenly whipped the ground in front of miles,

"You are a foolish fool whose not worthy of the Von Karma name if you don't uphold our creed, which is to be absolutely perfect in every way!"

Kabuto and Kyri looked at each other in shock, they were both thinking the same thing:

'Who the hell is this woman?'

But Kyri decided to be nice and smiled her nicest smile,

"Excuse me, ma'am? May I get you something to drink?"

Silence from the woman, then she suddenly snapped her whip down again,

"We came here to interrogate the suspect, not for your foolish attempt at being a hostess!"

Kyri's smile quickly faded,

_'How can she talk to me like that in my own home?'_

"Oh, I'm-"

Miles bowed to Kyri once more,

"Forgive Franziska, she's been on edge of late."

Kyri's smile returned and even broadened when he spoke to her,

"Oh that's fine, don't worry about it, Miles, just try to keep my husband out of jail."

Kabuto glanced over and noticed she was blushing a bit, he was NOT happy.

"I will do my best, Mrs. Yakushi."

"Kyri, call me Kyri, and thank you. Don't forget I believe in you."

He walked up to her, took one of her hands, and kissed it, she blushed harder,

"Thank you, madame."

Kabuto cleared his throat rather loudly, he sounded rather annoyed,

"Are you going to question me or not?"

"Sorry, Mr. Yakushi let's get to it then."

_'That would be nice. Better than you flirting with my wife..'_

Before Miles could start questioning, someone bursts into the door, a rather tall man with short dark hair and a face that kind of resembles a monkey,

"Edgeworth Sir! We just found something I think you'll want to see!"

"Yes Detective Gumshoe? What is it?"

The man pulled out a plastic bag with something black and small in it, everyone gasped,

"You found the murder weapon! Amazing work, Detective! Have a forensics-"

"We already ran fingerprints, It's wiped clean.."

Everyone's heart sank, Franziska laughed slightly,

"Well, clearly this is no amateur we're dealing with. Now tell us why you were on the elevator!"

She cracked her whip towards Kabuto and almost hit him, Kyri was furious,

"Hey lady! Watch where you're hitting that thing! If you so much as touch him with that stupid thing.."

"You'll do what!"

Sparks flew between the women, Miles decided to change the subject.

"Mr. Yakushi, you were at work when this occurred? An this man was a fellow employee?"

"No, sir. I think he was a customer or possibly just a visitor, as I had never seen him before."

It tore Kyri up to see her love be interrogated for something he didn't do, but she bit her lip and listened on.

"Then you didn't know him? so you have no motive to kill a total stranger.."

"Unless he was told to do it by somebody who had more power than he in the company."

Miles glanced over at Fran,

"Then how did the person know the man was going to be there that day?"

"Phone call."

"Okay, then how did the person know he was going to be in the elevator with the victim at the exact time? That's pure coincidence."

At that Fran was silent. Kyri was relieved,

_'Wow, he really is trying to help Kabuto! Thank goodness!'_

Miles continued on,

"Do you remember anything else that might be significant? Anything at all, no matter how small you think it is?"

"I remember it being extremely quiet, then the 30 second power outage you were already informed of by the boss, I then remember hearing the gunshot, and assuming it was the other man, slowly got on the ground, but when the power came back on, I found instead the person I thought was firing at me was the victim of an unknown assailant."

Miles was pondering the statement in his head and Fran was smirking. Then suddenly Gumshoe exclaimed,

"OBJECTION!"

Miles glanced at him and said,

"Detective, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't steal my lines."

"Sorry, Sir, but there was a clear contradiction in his testimony!"

Kyri was shocked,

_'What? That's exactly what he told me! I know he's not lying! Although he did forget one thing..'_

"Honey, What about that balloon pop you mentioned to me earlier?"

Miles turned back to Kabuto,

"A..balloon pop?"

"Oh, that's right, about 15 minutes before the accident, I was working on the first floor when I heard what sounded like a balloon pop from the basement. My first thought was 'There's a child in there', but when I investigated the scene, nobody was around."

Miles nodded as the statement reached its end,

"Thank you sir, I believe we have enough information for an investigation now, we will try to solve this case without the help of court officials."

Kyri and Kabuto both sighed with relief.

"Oh, yes, Gumshoe, that problem with his testimony, what exactly was it?"

"Well, he said only one shot was fired, however the gun found at the scene had been fired twice!"

Everyone was suddenly more confused than they already were, all but Fran.

"I told you he was a foolishly foolish lying fool!"

"How dare you lady? my husband is NOT lying!"

Miles again stopped the fighting,

"Calm down, Fran! Maybe he didn't hear the other shot, maybe it was too far away, or it's possible it could be completely irrelevant to the case, who are we to say yet?"

Franziska didn't reply.

When Miles and the rest got ready to leave he handed Kyri a card with his number hand-written on it, she thanked him as he attempted to bow once again, she grabbed him and forced him to hug her, he smiled at her and they waved to each other, then she closed the door. Still smiling, she turned to face Kabuto, who didn't look very happy,

"Honey? What's wrong? Miles is trying to help you! That's so rare for a prosecutor to not care if he gets paid or not and just searches for the truth..He must've had a great teacher.."

"Yup."

That was the only replay she got, she tried putting a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled way,

"Is the second gunshot bothering you?"

"No, It's you."

Kyri was drawn aback,

"Wh-Me? But why?"

"I saw how you were always looking at him with those longing eyes of yours! Also how you were smiling at every little thing he did!"

Kyri sighed,

_'Of course he's going to be jealous of every little thing I do, he's never felt this way and he doesn't want to get hurt..I just have to let him know that my love is only for him!'_

She walked up to him and this time he let her put her arms gently around his neck,

"Kabuto, since we moved away from the hideout and came here to the city, things haven't been easy, I mean not even two weeks and you're already being accused of murder, but we'll get through it. Just know my love will only and always belong to you."

He smiled and kissed her,

"I'm glad to hear that, Kyri, I really am."

Meanwhile, Miles was sitting in his office, looking over the case files and evidence. Gumshoe, who was in the office with him would notice that Miles would sharply close his eyes every now and again.

"Sir? What's wrong?"

"Detective, I have never been this emotionally attached to a case, not since.."

He trailed off, but Gumshoe knoew where he was going,

"I know, Sir, since the Kg-8 Accident...This case has alot of similarities to that one..But don't think about things that'll cloud your mind, instead work on proving this man's innocence, even though his testimony had a flaw in it, nobody's perfect!"

Something clicked in Miles mind.

"You're right, nobody is perfect! Which would mean there would still be fingerprints on the weapon..and since there wasn't, that leaves only a couple of logical answers as to why that is!"

Gumshoe thought about it for a moment, then said,

"Oh, you mean like a sterile cloth or something, right?"

"Very good idea, but it would be near impossible to hold a gun with such an object and not accidentally touch it anyway."

"But I don't understand, what can you use that stays in your hands and leaves no fingerprints behind?"

Miles smirked,

"Elementary, my dear Gumshoe, it's not what stays in, but what stays on."

He gave Gumshoe another moment, then, in unison, they both said,

"Gloves!"

Gumshoe smiled,

"You never cease to amaze me, sir."

"Indeed. Now we should go investigate the company basement, I'm curious about the elevator shaft, and if what I'm pondering is correct, we should find something very relevant to this case!"

"Oh, Kyri! That feels so good...A little to the left.."

She blushed,

"Kabuto! That sounds dirty, stop it! I'm massaging your shoulders because I love you, and you've been through so much lately, but you're making it sound like I'm.."

He turned to face her and smiled,

"Like you're what?"

The look in his eyes overwhelmed Kyri, she grabbed him and started making out with him, then the doorbell rang.

"Let it ring, Kyri.."

Then she heard,

"Kyri? Kabuto? It's Miles!"

She immediately fixed her hair and rushed to the door,

"Hello Miles, I didn't know you were going to come back so soon! Did you find anything new?"

As she let him in, Kabuto came into the room and sat on the couch. Kyri went into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Kabuto."

He nodded,

"How are you, Miles?"

"Really good actually, like your wife said, we did find evidence that solidifies your testimony completely, even the contradiction."

When Kyri returned she was carrying a tray with cups and coasters, sugar and spoons on it.

"Here, Miles, when you first came by I noticed you had an English accent, so I bought you some tea from that area, this is the first time I've made it, so I hope it tastes okay.."

"Well thank you madame, I am honored"

As he began mixing his tea, he reached into the evidence bag and pulled out another plastic bag, but this time with 2 bullets in it. He took a drink,

"Wow, Kyri, my compliments to you."

She blushed,

"Oh, thank you."

"Anyways, this bullet matches up with the one we found in the victim. However, this particular bullet was found by the elevator shaft in the basement, where you claimed to have heard a balloon pop."

"So you're saying the sound he heard...was another gunshot?"

Miles nodded,

"Precisely, that's what the evidence shows."

"But why would there have been two shots fired? And at different times?"

Miles shrugged and took another drink of his tea,

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

Kyri was yawning when Kabuto looked over at her,

_'There she goes again, being so damn nice to him! Granted he's trying to help me out, but she's being way too-Yakushi! Stop it, she loves you! She wouldn't betray you, not after everything we've been through together!'_

She caught him glance at her and winked, he smiled and turned away.

"Anyways, Miles, I'm sure you wouldn't have come all this way just to show us this one piece, you would've called instead. So what else is there?"

Miles' expression suddenly changed and he went solemn.

"You're quite sharp, Kabuto. I was discussing the case with Detective Gumshoe when Franziska came up to us and asked if we had investigated your office, we said no, because we had no reason to, but she insisted we had to if we wanted a 'perfect investigation'. So she went with us and what we found was.."

He threw another plastic bag onto the table. Kyri and Kabuto absolutely could NOT believe it!

"A-A gun silencer!"

"Yes. That would explain why the gunshot sounded as mild as a balloon popping. But how did it get into your office?"

"I-I don't know! I was working on the first floor at the time."

"Do you have anybody that can attest to you being where you claim?"

Silence.

"No. I was putting away paperwork, nobody else was in the Copy Room.."

Miles thought to himself,

Hmm, if he really was there where he said he, then how did this silencer get into his office? There must be some key information I'm missing...key...key..'

"Excuse me, Kabuto, was your office door locked at the time of the murder?"

"No, sir. Since I'm always going in and out of it all day, that would be hassling having to constantly unlock it all the time."

"Hm, point taken. That means it's a possibility..no, that means you were framed! I don't believe you did anything wrong and I'm going to prove your innocence!"

Kabuto smiled and said,

"Thank you, Miles!"

"No problem, It's my job. Don't worry about the silencer yet, the fingerprint analysis hasn't come back on it yet."

"Oh, well when do you think it'll be ba-"

Again, Gumshoe rushed throught the door, holding a sealed envelope.

"Edgeworth! The fingerprints are back!"

He handed Miles the envelope, there were three pages inside, Miles read the first two, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kabuto, your fingerprints are all over this thing!"

Kyri gasped, her voice was almost inaudible,

"What..?"

She turned to him.

"Kyri, I never touched that thing! I've never even seen it before until today!"

"I believe you, Kabuto."

Miles pulled out the third page and began reading it,

_'Come on! There has to be something in here that can clear his name...'_

Suddenly his eyes flashed,

_'What in the-Interesting. This is exactly what I needed..'_

Gumshoe blinked,

"Find something, sir?"

"Yes, I'm going to keep this page, if that's okay, Detective."

"Sure, I don't mind."

He glanced over at Kabuto,

"Don't worry, this'll all be over soon."

As they left for the second time that day, Kabuto sighed,

"What a mess.."

Kyri wrapped her arms around him,

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this..But did you hear him? He said not to worry.. He must've found something.."

"Yeah, but the question is..What?"

"You are a foolish person with foolishly foolish logic!"

Miles sighed,

Look, I'm just telling you what I think happened."

Franziska was looking over the fingerprint documents,

"You want to know what happened? Kabuto killed the guy! We found the silencer in his office, and it had his fingerprints everywhere!"

"But I already told you his door was unlocked so it would be easy for anybody to just walk in and place it in his office."

Miles rubbed his eyes,

"When we investigated the basement, I only saw one door and some stairs.."

"Yes, there are three flights of stairs, one that leads up to each floor, and there are two doors, boxes were just concealing the second one."

"How did you know that?"

"You foolish fool! My father helped build that company, so I know the layout pretty well, I told you that hours ago!"

"I guess I've just been so busy with the investigation, I've stopped paying attention.."

"Well, snap out of it! I want enough evidence to put away that yakushi guy away for good, I'm going home!"

As she left the prosecution office, Miles smiled to himself,

Oh, I don't think he'll be the one behind bars by the time this investigation is over..'

He worked a bit longer, got everything together, left his office and locked it behind him,

_'Hmm, How did his fingerprints get on the evidence?'_

When he passed Fran's office, he saw her door was wide open,

_'How...odd..'_

When he went over to close it, a few things caught his eye, a small jar and an I.D card. As he examined these things closer, he smirked,

_'Well, well, very interesting, I have my answer!'_

He sent a sample of the contents of the jar to a forensics before going home for the night.

The next morning Kabuto woke up in bad alone. When he heard Kyri laughing, he sighed,

_'I'm guessing Miles has new information on the case..I better get up before laughing isn't the only thing I hear.. '_

As he pulled his hair back and brushed his teeth, he laughed to himself,

_'Yeah, right! She wouldn't do that, I completely trust her.'_

As if to comfirm his fears, he heard Kyri,

"Wow Miles! That was amazing! Do it again!"

He quickly rushed into the living room, and immediately felt really stupid when he saw Miles was showing Kyri a card trick, he sighed a relieved sigh.

"Oh, Kabuto! Good Morning!"

He just sat down next to Kyri, noticing more tea on the table, he looked over at Miles,

"So, how long have you been here, Miles?"

He smiled polietly at him,

"Oh, not long! Since around 8 or so."

Kabuto glanced at the clock behind him,

"Miles? It's almost 12.."

"Really? It doesn't feel like I've been here that long, Kyri is quite the hostess."

Kabuto was not amused by the comment,

"Right, well, did you find any more evidence? Did you solve the case?"

At that, Miles smirked,

"I believe the answer to both of those questions is yes. I was going to show you the deciding pieces of evidence I collected, if you don't mind."

As he was about to begin his explaination, Gumshoe and Franziska burst through the door. Kyri and Kabuto were starting to get used to people doing that.

"Miles Edgeworth! I heard you found out who the murderer is! Explain so we can cuff him already!"

Miles noticed something bulking from her jacket, shook his head,

"Uh uh, Fran! Don't go pointing fingers yet! I still have yet to explain the evidence."

Franziska reached for her whip, but realized she left it in her car, she grumbled. He smiled,

"At least we know she's unarmed, Gumshoe, please put Ms. Von Karma in handcuffs."

Everybody was shocked,

"What? Don't touch you monkey-faced fool!"

"We're not resisting arrest, are we? That's an offense that can be put on your perfect record, Fran."

She eventually gave in, but was angrier than usual.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"I'm about to tell you, but I'll start by saying this: I know you killed Mr. Burgess!"

"Excuse me? Murder is a capital offense! You better have proff of your foolish logic!"

"Don't worry, I do!"

Kyri and Kabuto couldn't help but be a little excited, for they have never witnessed something like this and it was almost surreal to them. Miles pulled out the gun and both bullets first, Fran laughed,

"We already checked the gun and absolutely no prints were found!"

"That's true, but do you know how that can be accomplished? Gumshoe, get the forensics official in here."

After a moment the detective returned with the officer.

"Thank you Gumshoe, now if you, please confiscate Ms. Von Karma's gloves?"

As Fran started taking off her gloves, Miles smirked,

"No, not those, the ones she's hiding in her jacket, the actual ones she did the fingerprint business with, not the ones meant to fool us."

Fran's snarl grew as Gumshoe found the gloves in her jacket and handed them to the forensic,

"Check these for any suspicious material."

"Yes, sir!"

Miles dug out the silencer that was found in Kabuto's office.

"That has nothing on me! The report said so! The only fingerprints found on that were those of Kabuto!"

"Indeed, isn't that interesting? Since you found the silencer, shouldn't it have your fingerprints on it as well?"

Silence.

He found the fingerprint report and showed it to her,

"Tell me, when Gumshoe gave you the report to look over, how many pages did you read?"

"He handed me two-"

"Indeed, however if you would draw your attention to the upper righthand side with the printer numbers on it, what do you see?"

As she looked, her eyes widened,

"It, it says 1/3 and 2/3!"

"Correct. I kept the third page because I knew if you saw it, you would've done the same thing! Your fingerprints were found all over it, after very thorough examination, of course. You almost completely wiped them away. Almost. Speaking of forensic reports.."

He turned to the officer who saluted him as he reported,

"Sir! We found on the gloves traces of fingerprint remover and traces of ink were also found!"

When Fran heard that, she gasped,

"No.."

Miles just kept smirking,

"Interesting..Did you compare it to the sample I sent you last night?"

"Yes, Sir! It was a perfect match!"

"As I thought."

Kyri spoke up,

"Miles, I don't understand, what does the ink have to do with anything?"

"Well, my dear, this is a special kind of ink that is used in copying fingerprints!"

"Oh, but I'm still lost.."

"Don't worry, you won't be in a moment.."

He went into the evidence bag again and pulled out the I.D card.

"Look, Kyri, I found this in Fran's office next to the ink!"

She gasped,

"It's Kabuto's work I.D.!"

All eyes fell on Fran, who closed her eyes.

"Then how do you explain the two gunshots? what was my 'motive' for that?"

"I was just getting to that. I started suspecting you when you said your father helped build the company. I'm sure you know where most companies have their elevator shafts installed?"

Another gasp from her answered his question.

"The basement. The first gunshot was you shooting a hole into the shaft so you could see your victim when you got ready to shoot the second time, but you didn't want to draw attention to yourself, so you put a silencer on in case anybody was around!"

Silence again. Franziska laughed,

"So, What was my motive for killing Mr. Burgess?"

"You don't have one."

"HA! then how can you-"

"You killed him on accident! The real victim was supposed to be.."

He pointed behind him,

"Kabuto Yakushi!"

Kyri immediatley grabbed his hand and held it gently.

"Again, I'll ask, What exactly was my motive for attempting to assassinate him? I'd never seen him before!"

"OBJECTION! Kabuto said as soon as he heard the what we now know was the first gunshot, he immediately rushed into the basement to see if a child was lost! While hiding in the shadows, you got a good look at his face from the light emitted through the open door..not that you needed to..!"

"Okay, Miles, I'll humor you, if everything happened as you say, then how did I know he was going to be opening the basement door or that he was going to be the one on the elevator at that time?"

Miles sighed,

"I hate repeating myself.."

He held out the I.D Card,

"But I love when criminals give themselves away! Time is exactly right! This was all preplanned by somebody, you were given instructions by another person! How do I know? you just said the word 'assassinate', why not 'kill' or 'murder'? You also gave yourself away earlier when you were coming up with possible ways Kabuto could've done it, admitting to your crime without admitting to it!"

Kabuto spoke up,

"Miles, Do you have any idea who would've set her up to try to kill me?"

He turned to him,

"Of course! Who do little girls usually listen to most? Their fathers, of course! In her case I believe Mr. Manfred Von Karmatold her to do it in an attempt to duplicate the famous KG-8 Accident!"

Miles sighed,

"The case that took my father's life..we eventually found out it was your father that shot him! He is currently serving life in prison for such an act, as will you for an attempt at a recreation!"

Suddenly, a note fell from Fran's jacket pocket, she cried out as Miles picked it up and read it. It was a letter addressed to her from her father naming the exact places Kabuto was going to be and at the exact times, dated just days before he was locked up.

Franziska straightened up and smiled proudly,

"Alright, I accidentally killed the guy, and i tried to frame Kabuto for it by copying his fingerprints from his I.D onto the evidence, with the same gloves I attempted to cover mine up with..It was all a part of my father's plan."

Miles shook his head,

"What kind of father would risk his daughter's future like this?"

"Fool! It clearly says in the letter that I had a choice! Anyways, Like I said my father bulit this place so I have my advantages here! I told Yakushi's boss to call him up at a certain time, and I also knew he would be in the Copy Room during the lunch hour from a hint given to me by another employee."

Miles smiled,

"Well, thanks to that confession, you won't have to go to court."

"Thank goodness, and thank you for not giving up on me, when you found those forged fingerprints, I thought you were going to give up on me.."

He shrugged,

"Hey, it's what I do best, figuring out the truth."

As Gumshoe took Franziska to the awaitign police car, Miles was saying his goodbye's.

"You guys were such good sports, thank you for cooperating with us."

"It was no trouble at all, Miles! That was so exciting! I felt like I was watching a play!"

Kabuto laughed,

_'Well, I'm glad it hasn't sunk in yet that I could've been killed!"_

As Miles was about to leave, Kabuto walked up to him,

"Hey, thanks again for everything! I'll be honest, I was jealous of you and didn't like you very much at first because you took all of Kyri's attention, but now I know you're a really nice guy. I would like you to keep in contact with us, visit as often as you want. You bring joy into the heart of the person I care about the most."

Miles smiled and extended his right hand,

"It's a deal, thank you."

Kabuto shook his hand.

"You're welcome."

Kyri lookad at the two boys and smiled,

_'These past 2 days have been crazy, but the bad guy was eventually caught and we had a new experience..now we can go on with our lives.'_

Her smile widened when Kabuto and Miles hugged each other, then he waved goodbye to Kabuto, then to her, she waved back.

_'Plus we got a new friend out of it all! The world works in mysterious ways sometimes..'_

Kabuto walked back to Kyri and kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..I rather enjoyed being accused of murder! We met a very nice person because of it."

She nodded,

"Yes, just don't make a habit of it. I hope he visits again soon, I can't believe I was so rude to him in the beginning.."

Kabuto shrugged,

"He said he understood, plus that was in the past, let's look ahead instead of back."

He grabbed her hand and led her back into their now quiet home, to relax and enjoy the rest of the afternoon together, until day turned into night, when they got into bed, exchanged kisses, and fell asleep, with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts, until time brings them another beautiful day together.

END


End file.
